A world of silence and darkness
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: After a counquerdriod attack the team has a big problem! The weapon that the droids used made Side swipe blind and deaf. Lucky for him Ratchet knows how to make the cure for it but he will need to go to planets near Cybertron to get things he needs to make it. So luckily for Side swipe has to wear a device the Ratchet made with Preceptor so Side swipe can hear.
1. Chapter 1

A world of Silence and Darkness Chapter 1 an accident and bad news

It was an average day for the transformers and for the rest of us. The the counquerdriods attacked and the bots knew they had to stop them! So they headed out to stop the attack of the counquerdriods. But they didn't know they had a plan up their sleeve. The driods have anew weapon to use and they hope it will be the team's undoing. Now I think we will soon have a problem on our hands.

"You Decepticons and Autobots will soon meet your demise!" Maime said. "Don't count on it Maime!" Optimus said. "I think you will be the one meets his demise!" Megatron said. And Maime got irritated. "Tazer now!" Maime said. "Its Trapper not Tazer!" Trapper said and got the weapon out and fired and it was about to hit Wheeljack! But Side swipe didn't want to see his brother get hurt so he push Wheeljack out of the way. Then Side swipe got hit with the laser and got knocked out cold. "Side swipe!" Hot shot and Wheeljack said. And the other bots fought and once Starscream got close enough he sliced the laser gun in half with his sword. "Counquerdriods retreat!" Maime said they warped out of there.

The other bots came over to look at Side swipe. "He saved me." Wheeljack said. "He's alive but unconscious." Ratchet said. "Side swipe? Wake up!" Wheeljack said.

So they head back to the base so the medics could repair Side swipe. We waited for hours. Then Ratchet came out. "Side swipe is alright but it looks like the weapon's design is to mess with the senses, and..." He said. "And what?!" Hot shot said. "Side swipe is blind and deaf." Ratchet said. "OH no! Can you fix it?" Wheeljack said. "I know how to make cure for by scanning but to get the things I need for the cure I have to to planets near Cybertron and beyond to get the things I need so we have to wait but good thing I made something for Side swipe to use so he can hear." Ratchet said. "That's great." Slingshot said. "Lucky I know how it feels to be in world of darkness because I'm still in it." Snowstorm said. So that's how it all began.

The next day. Ratchet had left to get the things to make the cure for Side swipe. Side swipe is feeling his way down the hall and comes into one of the rooms Hot shot and Wheeljack are in. "Oh hi Side swipe, what brings you here?" Wheeljack asked thinking Side swipe was wearing the special device that Ratchet made for to able to hear when he's like this. "What, you want to polish yourself?" Hot shot asked handing Side swipe rag. Side swipe threw it down and shook his head. "Then what does he want?" Wheeljack asked Hot shot. Hot shot reached over and touch Side swipe. Side swipe freaked and shrieked and tried to get away. "Calm down!" Wheeljack said. "What's going on in here?" Amby asked. "Side swipe is freaking out.' Hot shot said and the minicons came in to see all the commotion. Side swipe sat on the ground trying to calm down and began to feel the minicons and touch Nightbeat an grabbed him. "Oh he was only looking for his minicon partner Nightbeat." Wheeljack said. And everyone was sure relieved. And Amby placed the device on Side swipe's audios. "Can you hear us now?" Blurr asked. "Yes I can hear you." Side swipe said. "Why didn't you put it on!" Slingshot said. "I couldn't find it I'm blind right now!" Side swipe hollered. "Oh that most likely explains it." Wheeljack said. "Sorry about freaking out before I didn't know who was touching me that's all because I can't see right now or hear with out this device." Side swipe apologized. "Oh that's okay you were only scared." Hot shot said and with that Side swipe Wheeljack and Hot shot got into group hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 what Am I going to do!

Side swipe has been blind and deaf for almost two weeks now his twin brother Ironhide was really worried about him. Side swipe came walking towards him. "Hey Side swipe why are you here? Need some oil?" Ironhide asked. When Side swipe didn't answer he realized Side swipe forgot to put on the device that helps him hear in this state. Side swipe began to feel his way around and felt Ironhide and held his hand. Then Hot shot put the device on. "So you were just looking for me?" Ironhide asked. "Yes I need someone to be my optics because I can't see now and I don't know how I'm going on my date with Quirky tonight what Am I going to do!" Side swipe said. "Don't worry I would gladly be your temporary optics. Follow me and hold on tight." Ironhide said. "Hey Ironhide and Sideswipe." Quirky said. "I have to join you on your date because right now I'm Side swipe's optics." Ironhide said. "What a good brother. I don't mind at all." Quirky said. The date went perfectly. "Why would you love someone who is blind and needs his brother to guide him, and can't hear?" Side swipe asked. "I love you for you no matter what we will help you through this as soon as Ratchet gets the cure we will help you and you will make the best of this situation that is what you will do." Quirky said. "Thank you Quirky thank you," Side swipe said. And Side swipe knew once the right time came he will ask Quirky to become his sparkmate even if he might stay blind and deaf for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 finding my way and cured

Side swipe kept wandering through this new world of darkness and silence. He just likes to help even though he can't hear or see right now but he still has a lot of courage. So until this mess is sorted out his younger twin brother Ironhide is acting as his eyes.

Finally Ratchet came back with the plant needed to cure this problem of Side swipe's because the pollen of that plant was in the laser of that machine and if Side swipe can get a small sniff of the pollen he will be cured. Ratchet took some of the pollen in his hand and blew into Side swipe's face. Side swipe sneezed and he began to see again and hear without his special device and thanks to being temporarily blind and deaf the relationship with his brothers has grown stronger.


End file.
